


Reggie Learns A Lesson

by WritingBlonde2020



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All characters are 18 or over, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Kangs - Freeform, Kangs are a sexy sweet couple, Kangs plus Reggie Mantle, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reggie likes guys, Reggie’s first gay experience, Reggie’s first time with guys, Reggie’s ménage a trois, Riverdale M/M, Riverdale gay, Smut, porn with a plot, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBlonde2020/pseuds/WritingBlonde2020
Summary: Reggie Mantle asks Kevin Keller for a very specific kind of help...
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty & Kevin Keller, Fevin, Kangs- Riverdale, Kangs- relationship, Kellarty, Kevin Keller & Fangs Fogarty, Kevin Keller/Fangs Fogarty/Reggie Mantle - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Reggie is the greatest,” Reggie Mantle said, picking up his burger.

He was sitting by himself in a booth at Pop’s choklit shop, once again speaking about himself in the third person. It was something he’d picked up as a kid, right around when he first knew. And it was a habit he couldn’t shake.

”Reggie is the greatest actor in the history of Riverdale High,” he said, aware that no one else was listening. They always tuned out his incessant bragging.

Except today someone actually was listening.

Kevin Keller had been sitting on a stool at Pop’s, quietly nursing a milkshake, but now he turned in his direction and grinned.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that,” Kevin said, approaching, “mind if I sit for a few?”

”I’m expecting the gang.”

”You’re eating alone.”

”I just got hungry.”

”Uh-huh.”

”Really. Isn’t a guy allowed to eat when he wants to?”

”You tell me, Mantle.”

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

”It means that now that we’ve graduated, maybe you don’t need to keep pretending that you’ve got a thing for Veronica Lodge.”

”Pretending I’ve got a thing for Veronica? Maybe a guy like you doesn’t get it, but Veronica is the most beautiful girl this town’s ever seen.”

”Oh, I think I know that just as well as you. But that doesn’t mean I want her.”

”I want Veronica.”

”You want to want Veronica. But you never wanted to date her as much as you enjoyed sticking it to Archie. And the whole Midge thing... you were just baiting Moose, weren’t you?”

“So you’re saying I’m an asshole.”

”I’m saying you’re a gay asshole. Or maybe a bi asshole. And you’ve got a whole new world ahead of you once you leave Riverdale for college. And I get that you’re probably scared. So if you’ve got any questions, you can ask.”

”And what if I don’t have any questions?”

”Suit yourself,” Kevin said, getting up to leave. “Enjoy your piece of meat... alone.”

“Wait— don’t go yet. Look, this stays quiet, okay. After eighteen years, it’s kind of a relief that someone else knows... but this is a really small town and I’m just not ready to be out. Not until after I’m at college.”

”Going for that theater major, right?”

”Eighteen years of very convincing acting experience. I’m a natural.”

Kevin nodded.

“So, um, about the kinds of questions I have-,” Reggie began.

“Been there, glad to help-“

“Yeah, well, you see, they aren’t the kinds of questions that get answered with _words_.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’ve got a laptop, I’ve read everything I could click on... and I’ve also clicked on some... um... a lot of videos. So, there isn’t much that I don’t know, except... well— I’m a damn good kisser— even Veronica will admit that. I like being the best, the greatest at everything I do. Except I’m going to get to college, and I won’t be guaranteed to be the greatest at— ... unless I can count on a friend helping me out-,”

“Um, are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

”If you think I’m asking about sex, then, yes.”

”Uh, you do know I have a boyfriend, right?”

”Does that matter?”

”It does if I want to keep him. Which I do.”

“Your loss then, Keller. With some coaching, I could have been amazing. My natural greatness just needs to be pointed in the right direction.”

”So cocksure of yourself.”

”I did a great job getting the girls turned on, and I wasn’t even attracted to them.”

”True,” Kevin said.

”So, have I tempted you?”

“In a committed relationship like I have, we don’t cheat on each other. We do, however each have a special card with three names on it. A free pass, just for those three guys.”

”Yeah, so?”

”Well, you just happen to be on my list, Mantle.”

”So If it’s not really cheating, what’s your deal?”

”You’re also on my boyfriend’s list. It wouldn’t be fair if I gave you, uh, lessons, and kept my boyfriend in the dark. So, you want to learn about gay sex, you don’t learn from me, you learn from both of us, together. How does that sound, Mantle?”


	2. Talking It Over

“So, you were right, Fangs,” Kevin said, coming up behind his boyfriend and surprising him with a kiss.

“Of course I was,” Fangs said, returning the kiss, and deepening it. “What was I right about?”

“Mantle.”

“No way.”

“But I thought you said he was—“

“That was more wishful thinking than anything else-“

“Hey,” he said, pulling away from the embrace. “You’re not supposed to be wishing things like that... not if we’re a thing.”

“Replace you? Never. But c’mon, you’ve said it yourself- Mantle’s hot.”

“And an asshole.”

“Which is also kind of hot, isn’t it? I mean, it’s all sorts of messed up for a relationship... but if someone wasn’t looking for a relationship...”

“He isn’t. Right now, he’s looking for sex.”

“How do you know that?”

“He asked me for, uh, lessons.”

Fangs stared at him. “For real?”

“Yeah.”

“Reggie Mantle asked you to give him sex lessons? My boyfriend!”

“Yeah.”

“Damnit, Kevin. I know I can’t compete with that. I know what he looks like, and I know what I look like... and I’m never going to look like Mantle, not even if I put the same number of hours in at the gym each day.”

“Hey, since when am I that shallow? I know when I have a good thing going... and I definitely have a good thing going with you, Fogarty. I haven’t agreed to anything definite with Mantle yet. I told him I’d have to talk it over with you... and that we’re a package deal.”

“A package deal?”

“I’m not getting naked with Mantle unless you are too. So, what do you think?”

“About a menage with the guy I love and Reggie Mantle? You’re both gorgeous, one of you is a kind, loving, sweetheart, and the other is a conceited jerk. Fuck, Kevin, this is going to be so hot!” Fangs said, his skilled hands knowingly working their way around his boyfriend’s body.

“Mantle has a lot that he wants to prove. I don’t think we’re ready to slide him between us until he gets used to doing stuff. As far as I know, he’s never even kissed a guy.”

“Wow.”

“No kidding.”

“So... we’re going to be the first guys that Mantle ever—“

“Yes.”

“Did I say this was going to be hot? Because that was a big understatement.”

“Fangs, under the circumstances, thermonuclear would probably be a big understatement,” he replied, grinning.

“You know, if we’re going to be teaching Mantle... stuff, then we should make sure we’re bringing our A game.”

“Absolutely,” he said, kissing Fangs. “And the only way to do that—“

“Is lots and lots of practice,” Fangs said, kissing him back. “Now, about the jeans you’re wearing—“

“You don’t like them?”

“I like them a lot. But right now, I’d love them unbuttoned and unzipped,” Fangs said, sinking to his knees. “I’ve got some oral skills to hone up on if we’re going to give lessons to Mantle.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re really doing this here, at the Serpents?” Kevin asked, nearly breathless in anticipation as Fangs tugged down his jeans and boxers.

They were in the middle of the Serpent’s lair, anyone could walk in on them.

“S’okay. They all know I’m gay. And they know I’m with you.”

“Knowing and seeing aren’t quite the same, Fangs... oh, oh God,” he whimpered as Fangs suddenly lowered his head, his tongue eager and ready.

Fangs had a long, thick, powerful tongue.

Powerful enough to overcome any inhibitions he ever had.

Powerful enough to make his cock throb, precum dripping from the top, as Fangs worked his tongue up and down his shaft, teasing him as he licked against every pulsing vein, paying particular attention to his extremely sensitive ridge.

His hips bucked forward, beyond his control, as his boyfriend gave him the world’s best tongue bath.

And he knew that licking was just a prelude to more.  


Kevin closed his eyes as Fangs wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

“Oh God,” he groaned, his voice deeper and needier than before. His hands went to Fangs thick, dark hair, tugging at him as Fangs worked at him, already taking him deeper down his tight wet throat.  


The truth was, Fangs was already pretty darn fantastic at this... the only problem they’d ever had was in the beginning, when he had to get over his aversion to his boyfriend’s name. Afterall, Fangs wasnt exactly a name that made a guy want to volunteer to have his cock sucked.

Good, he hoped the name Fangs scared away every other gay guy around. Because when a guy was lucky enough to have such a caring, supportive, hot boyfriend who could give a blowjob like this—

Mantle was going to have to be given very specific rules- the three of them were going to have fun together, but there was no way he was risking what he had with Fangs for Mantle.

He opened his eyes, smiling at the blissed out look on Fangs’s face. So loving and so incredible.

He worked his hands through Fangs’ hair, loving the thick, soft brush of it against his palms. He tangled his fingers in deep as he speeded things up.

He was fully down Fangs’ throat, pumping back and forth, his hips bumping so hard and fast against Fangs’ face that he was afraid he’d leave a bruise.

But he couldn’t stop now, not when Fangs’ hollowed his cheeks like that, his cheekbones high and prominent as he treated his cock like royalty.

Thrust after thrust, and Fangs only looked happier to have his throat fucked. 

He was seriously the luckiest man alive. He grunted, nearing the edge, and then Fangs pulled him over, his hands adding unexpected pressure to his throbbing balls.

This was it- game over- he groaned, bucking forward hard, his cock erupting, his hot cum spurting forward in hot, thick ropes of seed.

And Fangs drank it down, hungrily, lustily, perfectly.

“Well, what do you think?” Fangs asked, looking up at him, grinning with pride, his lips slightly swollen and glossy with a mix of saliva and cum. “Am I good enough to give lessons?”

“I think Mantle’s going to have to be very good to both of us if he wants a chance to earn that.”

“How good?” Fangs asked.

“Really, really good,” he said, crouching down so they were once again on the same level. Or, at least they were on the same level until Fangs pushed him backward, covering him with his body. 

Fangs’ arousal was obvious despite his dark jeans, and he rubbed up against it, driving his boyfriend wild.


End file.
